In order to provide a clean member free of foreign matter, it is important to elucidate, for example, a route through which a member is contaminated with foreign matter in a production process therefor by analytically evaluating, for example, composition or shape of the foreign matter scattered on a surface of the member.
Generally used means for evaluating the composition or shape of the foreign matter scattered on the surface of the member is a particle adsorption probe that uses a tungsten probe or a microknife as a sampling tool. Such particle adsorption probe is used to pick up the foreign matter scattered on the surface of the member with the sampling tool so that the foreign matter may be carried into an analysis apparatus and analytically evaluated for its composition, shape, or the like (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
However, in order to pick up the foreign matter, the particle adsorption probe that uses a tungsten probe or a microknife as a sampling tool requires application of a physical stress generated by, for example, puncturing the foreign matter with the sampling tool. When such physical stress is applied, a problem arises in that it becomes difficult to observe the raw structure or composition of the surface owing to, for example, detachment of a surface coating material or a change in surface unevenness or layer structure.
Meanwhile, when an adhesive such as a paste or a pressure-sensitive adhesive such as a double-sided tape is used as a sampling tool in order to pick up the foreign matter without applying a physical stress, there arises a problem in that an organic component contained in the adhesive or the pressure-sensitive adhesive contaminates the surface of the foreign matter to prevent accurate analytical evaluation of the foreign matter. In addition, when the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive as described above is used as a sampling tool, it is difficult to selectively pick up a particle having a specific particle diameter from a group of particles having a wide particle diameter distribution.
In addition, when the foreign matter picked up using the related-art particle adsorption probe is carried into an analysis apparatus and analytically evaluated, the foreign matter that has been carried into the analysis apparatus needs to be newly fixed with a paste or the like before the analytical evaluation, which complicates the process.